Proyecto Genocidio
by DTLA1992
Summary: Una serie de ataques sin dejar rastro alguno. Un grupo de personas, de distintos grupos, harán un descubrimiento que podría dar comienzo a un repentino conflicto para la raza humana. Precuela/Mediacuela de "Equestria Girls:Transformers."
1. Prólogo

_Desde que se hizo empleo de la creatividad y la razón por vez primera, la raza humana fue capaz de establecerse a sí misma como una especie que fue capaz de florecer y prosperar por los rincones del mundo con el pasar de los siglos._

 _Su nata necesidad por el progreso llevó a los pueblos a formar lazos entre ellos con el fin de encontrar el bien mutuo para con sus semejantes, aunque esto los haya llevado por el camino de la guerra._

 _Más aun, un gran afán por encontrar una razón a los misterios del universo que los motivó a superarse y revolucionar el cómo pensar para imponerse ante lo desconocido._

 _Hoy en una sociedad congestionada y en constante movimiento, las personas siguen buscando dicho progreso en todos los ámbitos haciendo frente a los problemas internos y externos. Desafiando toda clase de incógnita y los riesgos que éstos conllevan._

 _Esta vez, su búsqueda los llevaría a un encuentro casual que los llevaría a nuevos descubrimientos. Posiblemente hacia un nuevo conflicto que no esperaban llevar y que los pondría en riesgo._

* * *

 _ **Arabia Equestre,**_

 _ **17:18 pm.**_

Sobre el extenso océano de arena que conforma el desierto, un helicóptero V – 22 Osprey surcaba el cielo despejado de una tarde calurosa, su sombra proyectada por el sol que cruzaba libremente sobre las dunas del hostil ambiente.

Como éste, otras cuatro unidades lo acompañan llevando en su interior grupos de soldados y cuerpo médico – Miembros de las Fuerzas Armadas. Algunos charlando entre ellos, escuchando música o descansando – quienes volvían de realizar una misión y se disponían a regresar al centro de operaciones más cercano en el área.

"No te muevas tanto, si no vas a volver a sangrar de nuevo."

"¿Y cuánto falta?"

"En un momento lo averiguamos. Por ahora no hables."

Se trataba de una charla entre dos miembros del equipo. La Mayor Fleetfoot, con sus característicos lentes de sol púrpura puestos, quien se encontraba colocando las últimas vueltas de una venda alrededor de la cabeza de su compañero, el Capitán Soarin, luego de que éste recibiera un disparo que rosó la sien del lado izquierdo; si bien la herida era superficial, la sangre no dejaba de emanar en buena cantidad.

"Gracias Fleets."

"No hay de qué. A la próxima mantente atento, un poco más y te volaban el cráneo por completo." comentó la peliblanca a manera de un regaño. Una vez dentro del campo de batalla las circunstancias no siempre van acorde a lo que uno planea, las circunstancias del medio pueden favorecer el resultado del encuentro así como perjudicarlo de manera exponencial.

Por eso es que recibieron un intenso entrenamiento con el fin de marcar una diferencia en cada misión.

"Eso no fue mi culpa. El malnacido atacó por detrás cuando la zona del almacén ya estaba asegurada," replicó el de cabellos azul oscuro en su defensa; aunque en realidad Soarin quiso adelantarse a su equipo en dirección al lugar mencionado, donde se inició el intercambio de fuego, "además, ya no tendremos que realizar más misiones después de esta, ¿verdad jefa?"

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia una mujer de cabellos naranja y amarillo encontrándose sentada junto a Fleetfoot con un libro en mano. La encargada del equipo Spitfire, con el grado de Coronel a sus treinta años de edad, conocida por su ferocidad en combate, sus conocimientos en el planeamiento de estrategias y su capacidad de trabajar en conjunto con los demás.

Si bien se mostraba en la mayor parte de su tiempo como una persona de carácter fuerte, siempre mostraba interés en el bienestar de sus hermanos de armas asegurándose que nadie se quede atrás durante el cumplimiento de su deber, lo que le permitió ganarse el aprecio entre sus camaradas.

"Normalmente te daría un sermón sobre estar al pendiente de los hechos y por qué nunca hay que descuidarse durante el trabajo, 'Clipper'" con un tono firme respondió a la pregunta del capitán como si se estuviera preparando para llamarle la atención una vez de vuelta a la base respecto al desempeño de hoy. Por suerte se mostraba de buen humor, "pero es cierto. Ya cumplimos nuestro período, las organizaciones extremistas fueron neutralizadas y espero que no vuelvan a molestar de aquí en adelante. En unas horas estaremos empacando para nuestras casas."

Dulces palabras que aumentaban los ánimos entre las tropas luego de meses, hasta años, de poner sus vidas en riesgo estando en tierras hostiles. Mientras que Soarin ya tenía en mente lo primero que haría al volver – la mayoría ya sabía la razón - Fleetfoot opta por hacerle la curiosa pregunta a la peli naranja sobre lo que haría al llegar a su hogar.

"Sólo quiero darle la sorpresa a mi mamá para el día de su cumpleaños." Dijo Spitfire con un leve rubor en su rostro. Los presentes atinaron a soltar un ' _Awww'_ en el aire a manera de broma, solo para ser silenciados por un rápido 'Cállense´ de su líder.

* * *

Una vez los Ospreys aterrizados sobre la pista del centro de operaciones, cada soldado va saliendo con sus respectivos equipajes dirigiéndose a sus cabinas para tomar un merecido descanso, otros fueron a ducharse mientras que a Fleetfoot y Soarin se les invita a jugar una partida de basketball en la cancha.

Spitfire no pudo evitar divisar a un escuadrón quienes se acercaban a las unidades aéreas para realizar su rutina de inspección generalizada así como en el lado este otro grupo se dedicaba a redoblar la seguridad en las entradas. No habría la necesidad de extrañarse - después de todo era el ejército - salvo por el hecho de que lo van practicando de manera seguida, inclusive después de regresar de una misión o de librar una batalla, desde el primer día de su servicio.

A veces la coronel se preguntaba sobre el porqué de este hecho. Saxon Front era una de las bases mejores equipadas del mundo; contando con tecnología de punta y un contingente bien armado era casi imposible que fuera a ser invadida, salvo que el enemigo decidiese venir detonando una ojiva nuclear. Sin embargo, había visto las noticias sobre otras bases militares bien equipadas a nivel mundial que habían sido atacadas de forma misteriosa y sin que nadie se hiciera responsable de dichos actos bélicos.

¿Acaso sería eso? Un temor infundado ante la idea de un ataque sorpresivo dentro de las instalaciones. Ciertamente no podía asegurarlo.

"¡Señorita Spitfire!"

Cualquier pensamiento fue sacado de la cabeza de Spitfire al escuchar la voz de un niño acercándose a su posición. Uno de los tantos jóvenes de las aldeas de Arabia Equestre quienes se ofrecieron de voluntarios para realizar servicios de asistencia en el ejército. "¡Hola Olive Palm! ¿Qué cuentas muchachón?"

"Todo bien. Supe que ya está a punto de terminar su servicio, señorita. Espero que tengan un buen viaje de retorno y les deseo mucha prosperidad en lo que hagan."

"Muchas gracias hijo, y también te deseamos mucha suerte para todo. Ya tendrás algo para contar cuando vuelvas a tu casa." Comentó Spitfire satisfecha. Iba a echar de menos la amabilidad de este niño, entre otras cosas.

"¿Agua?" Olive Palm alcanzando una botella plastificada de agua mineral a las manos de la peli naranja. Cualquier preocupación o duda que tenía anteriormente fue inmediatamente desecho y sólo quedaba relajarse si quiera por un momento.

Nadie se percataba que, a lo lejos, un solitario helicóptero Sikorsky MH - 53 azul acero se encontraba en dirección hacia la base.


	2. Capítulo Uno

Hacia unos momentos la joven coronel se encontraba en una conversación vía webcam con su madre, Stormy Flare, sobre lo que sucedía en casa mientras ella se encontraba de servicio además de temas familiares. Justo cuando su progenitora le preguntaba por su retorno, la señal comenzó a fallar haciendo imposible la visualización de la pantalla y cualquier tipo de comunicación. Spitfire le aseguró que sería pronto - no quería arruinar la sorpresa - y se vio obligada a apagar la laptop.

Salió de nuevo a la pista para ver que la mayor parte del contingente se apresuraba para reunirse en la pista de aterrizaje, algunos de ellos portando rifles y... ¿preparándose para neutralizar un asalto?

"¡Coronel!" Una voz captó la atención de la peli naranja, tratándose de dos cabos - Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail - presurosos a informar sobre la situación.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta conmoción?"

"Una unidad no reportada, Señora. Hace una hora aproximadamente que fue avistada en una rutina de patrullaje," explica la más joven de los cadetes."

"No sabemos más detalles, Señora, salvo que el Gral. Warhawk está ordenando tomar posiciones de combate de manera inmediata mientras llaman a los especialistas en bombas."

Spitfire sale presurosa hacia el patio principal consternada, como si de una sensación desagradable se tratase el cual intenta ocultar tras su serio semblante.

* * *

Desde la torre de mando, el General Warhawk y el grupo de analistas se mantienen atentos al aterrizaje de la unidad aérea de combate. Recibieron una transmisión ajena a las lecturas hacía un cuarto para las 19:00 pm, tras hacer el reconocimiento respectivo les informaron que el helicóptero presentaba el número de matrícula era **4500X.**

Sólo que había un inconveniente: ese número pertenecía a una unidad que había sido derribada hace _seis meses_ atrás – y constaba en los informes. El conocido de uno de los analistas iba a bordo de esa máquina.

Sin más que decir, Warhawk ordena que el Sikorsky sea escoltado hacia la base mientras los regimientos se iban formando. Con firmeza presiona el altavoz sin apartar su mirada del objetivo.

"Torre de mando a piloto de la unidad 4500X: que sus tripulantes bajen con las manos en alto. De lo contrario los mataremos."

Justo cuando se preparaba para dar otra indicación, la energía dentro del complejo se apaga abruptamente.

Lentamente el sonido de los motores del MH – 53 va disminuyendo hasta haber un momentáneo silencio. De pronto las hélices mayores, en vez de detenerse, se elevan unos metros para luego traccionarse hacia atrás y unirse tal como un abanico cerrándose.

De la nada una estruendosa cacofonía de metal y circuitos eléctricos se escucha en el ambiente. Lo que siguió tomó por sorpresa a los soldados reunidos: el frente del helicóptero comienza a desarmarse de afuera hacia adentro – sus piezas cambiando de posición mientras los costados se abren mostrando lo que aparentemente eran dos enormes pies – comenzando a tomar un aspecto diferente.

Las tropas abren fuego rápidamente sin querer averiguar a qué se estaban enfrentando. Bala tras bala rebotan contra la robusta estructura de esa _cosa_ , revelándose finalmente como un enorme robot con ópticas rojas de aproximadamente diez metros de alto.

Respondiendo a las constantes ráfagas, la máquina andante activa del antebrazo una ametralladora arremetiendo contra los marines – matando a varios en el acto. Del antebrazo contrario otra arma emerge y comienza a disparar esferas de energía – parecido al plasma – los cuales mandan a volar toda unidad terrestre que se encontraba cera.

Spitfire logra esquivar un enorme pedazo de metal en llamas, su mente incapaz de procesar la escalofriante escena. Los técnicos se apresuran a encender los motores de los tanques con el fin de acabar con esa bestia. Uno de ellos, un tanque M1 Abrams modificado, se posiciona frente a la monstruosidad presto a abrir fuego.

En el momento que ordenan disparar la mira del tanque da un giro de noventa grados y para la sorpresa de las tropas éste destruye al vehículo contiguo y otros tres más en una sola línea.

Para aumentar la desgracia de los espectadores el M1 Abrams verde comienza a separarse en múltiples piezas, remodelando su estructura tal como lo hizo el helicóptero hasta revelar a otro robot totalmente armado: Un par de torretas en cada hombro, garras que salen desde los antebrazos con cargas de ametralladora en un juego y en el otro lanzamisiles.

La segunda máquina viviente no duda en abrir fuego contra los soldados, volando varios vehículos con las miras de su modo alterno y partiendo otras estructuras con el constante tronar de sus ráfagas. Haciendo alarde de su fuerza bruta atraviesa un jeep con una de sus hojas y con fuerza lo arroja contra un avión, haciendo que entre en llamas y explote por consiguiente aumentando el infierno dentro de la base.

* * *

El sonido de disparos de cañoneras, misiles impactándose y las luces del fuego aproximándose hace que el general de brigada y su gente realicen desesperados intentos por pedir auxilio a las fuerzas aliadas o con alguna base cercana.

Pronto el techo se derrumba frente a sus ojos, el del modo alterno Sikorsky introduce el brazo por el agujero creado y con su mano sostiene el ordenador principal de la torre de mando.

Warhawk se percata que ese fenómeno estaba descargando información sumamente secreta de los archivos gubernamentales. El motivo poco le importaba, no le iba a dar gusto al bastardo.

"¡Corten la energía!"

"¡No se puede, Señor! ¡El interruptor se ha atascado!" Exclama con desesperación uno de los informantes, haciendo un esfuerzo por bajar la palanca sin éxito alguno.

El general de brigada toma un hacha que sustrae del estante para incendios y de tres golpes certeros destroza el interruptor principal, apagando la electricidad dentro de las computadoras de manera permanente.

Tal acto aparentemente enfureció al robot, porque hace empleo de su ametralladora poniendo en la mira al general y sobre aquellos quienes se encontraban con él.

* * *

Un somnoliento Soarin, con un pedazo de pie queriendo resbalar por sus labios, sale de su cabina sintiéndose incómodo por el exceso de ruido que se estaba generando dentro de la base.

"Oigan… ¿podrían bajar el volumen de su tono? Hay gente que necesita dormir y ustedes- ¡AY MIERDA!" La pesadez que había sobre su cuerpo se desvaneció al instante tras ver el horrendo espectáculo de edificios en llamas, trozos de metal y escombros que salían disparados y las constantes explosiones. La torre de control consumida por el fuego a la distancia.

Soarin dedujo que su general Warhawk ya estaba muerto para ese instante. En todo el alboroto logra divisar a su jefa corriendo hacia su posición y agitando sus brazos.

"¡Bombardearon las antenas! ¡Es un ataque!" Exclama con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acerca al confundido capitán. "Busca a Fleetfoot y a cuantos puedan encontrar, luego salgan de aquí. En vano sería que montemos una resistencia."

Procesando la información, el peli oscuro acata la orden inmediatamente y se va en dirección contraria en busca de sobrevivientes. La coronel busca con la mirada en medio del caos, eludiendo los impactos de balas y los escombros que van cayendo del cielo; escucha una voz que la llama, da la vuelta y ve a Vapor Trail llevando consigo a un aterrado Olive Palm por el brazo.

Ambas féminas llevan con precaución al niño tras la línea de ataque, sin previo aviso un enorme pie bloquea su ruta de escape seguido del segundo. Alzan la mirada para hacer contacto con las ópticas del modo alterno M1 Abrams.

Olive Palm se encontraba aferrado a las prendas de la cadete, quien se mostraba consumida por el miedo frente a la bestia de metal. Spitfire, sin dejarse atemorizar, saca su pistola y dispara contra el rostro de la bestia sin hacerle daño alguno.

La cañonera de la criatura metálica realiza una inclinación en dirección de las personas - a punto de soltar un tiro - pero un proyectil de granada hace que se cubra de manera instintiva con el hombro. El robot gira la cabeza y divisa a Fleetfoot con un lanzagranadas en mano quien realiza otros dos disparos más, Sky Stinger hace señales con los brazos para que Spitfire y compañía aprovechen la distracción y una vez reunidos continúen con la retirada.

El Abrams se preparaba para darles caza, mas nuevamente esquiva dos misiles provenientes de tanques a la distancia. Su compañero MH – 53 contraataca por detrás con un disparo de plasma desde un pequeño cañón formándose en su pecho, eliminando a sus atacantes.

Por un instante ambos robots detienen su vicioso asalto los cuales comienzan a recibir una fugaz transmisión en un dialecto inentendible – múltiples datos transmitiéndose a través de sus ópticas. Una vez terminado prosiguen a terminar con su ataque, los gritos de terror de la poca resistencia que había son ahogados con los estallidos de plasma e impactos de bombas.

Al finalizar sólo so podía escuchar el sonido del fuego consumiendo los escombros en medio de la noche.


	3. Capítulo Dos

Ubicado en el corazón de una urbe cosmopolita, la imponente ciudad capital, en las proximidades de la zona del centro histórico se encontraba erigido un edificio blanquecino cuya estructura asemejaba a la forma geométrica de un pentágono, el cual fungía como el centro principal de Operaciones e Inteligencia de la nación.

Dentro de sus instalaciones, en los niveles superiores, se podía apreciar múltiples grupos de personas – jóvenes adultos dispuestos en grupos de tres hasta de siete individuos trabajando sin cesar en conjunto con el personal técnico y profesional del edificio.

Supervisando la actividad en el ambiente estaba un hombre de cabellos azules y un pequeño bigote recortado apropiadamente; vestido con un elegante terno, camisa blanca y una fina corbata púrpura – que sobre ella se hallaba cocida el símbolo de tres coronas como símbolo – y un monóculo dorado puesto sobre su ojo derecho.

El Ministro de Defensa Fancy Pants, quien a simple vista mantiene un semblante sereno, realiza un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su consternación respecto a la situación que suscitaba en estos momentos. Escucha el sonido de unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia él sin apartar su mirada del área de los monitores.

"Señor Ministro," habló un miembro del servicio de Seguridad, "recibió una nueva llamada del Presidente. Lo está esperando en la Sala de Juntas por pantalla."

Hubo un minuto de ligero silencio mientras Fancy Pants da la vuelta para dirigirse al locutor. "Aún sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre haber convocado a estos jóvenes para esta labor. Es demasiada carga para ellos."

"Comparto su opinión, señor, sin embargo nuestros estadistas se encuentran a tiempo completo indagado en otros sectores de todo el país y en el extranjero. Estos chicos son expertos en la materia y altamente capacitados en informática, solo será cuestión de horas en hallar una solución."

Ojalá Fancy Pantas pudiera decir lo contrario.

El día de ayer, a tempranas horas, se realizó una convocatoria a prestigiosas instituciones para que envíen a sus mejores estudiantes con el fin de poder descifrar un encriptado rescatado de la base de datos proveniente de la computadora principal hallada entre los escombros de lo que fue el cuartel de Saxon Front tras dos días de intensa búsqueda.

Y no era la primera vez que un centro militar era atacado con una magnitud desproporcionada.

Anteriormente ya había ocurrido lo mismo en distintos centros operacionales pertenecientes a fuerzas armadas en múltiples países. Lo extraño era el hecho que nadie se adjudicaba sobre el accionar de estos atentados, mucho menos querían tomar responsabilidad respecto al tema, lo que comenzó a ocasionar tensiones entre las naciones.

Era de tal manera que el Jefe de Estado había ordenado desplegar los portaaviones a espera de un ataque nuclear a gran escala. De no subsanar pronto el dilema, toda forma de consecuencias iría a recaer únicamente sobre el Ministro de Defensa – tal como le hacía recordar luego de cada charla.

Dejando sus preocupaciones a un lado, Fancy Pants siguió al miembro de Seguridad hacia un ambiente apartado del área de las computadoras para discutir con el Presidente y demás miembros de alto rango sobre los próximos movimientos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una sección aparte, uno de los convocados para la investigación – Orange Hill, del Instituto Trottingham – se acercaba al escritorio donde se encontraban sus compañeros de grupo con unos bocaditos entre manos.

"Perdón por la demora, estos tipos no dejaban de revisar los empaques de las frituras," comentó mientras le entregaba una bolsa de papas a su colega, "ni que hubiera salido de las instalaciones o algo por el estilo. Y, entonces, ¿de qué me perdí'"

"No mucho," respondió el otro integrante del grupo, Kodak, mientras pasaba con la yema del dedo la pantalla de su Tablet leyendo una literatura con a fin de no entrar en el aburrimiento del trabajo, "aún los escucho decir que esto fue obra de países como Maretonia o Yakyakistán. Al parecer olvidaron que a ellos también los atacaron de manera similar."

"Sí, qué absurdos se han vuelto. A parte que no hubieran dejado un mensaje por accidente durante o después del asalto."

"No me parece que lo hayan hecho adrede." Comentó una tercera voz.

Ambos voltearon hacia la fuente de voz, donde se encontraba sentada una chica de tez amarillo claro con lentes, cabellos rojos con dos líneas lila y púrpura, vistiendo una chaqueta con cuello de tortuga oscura, falda rojo anaranjado a cuadros y botas grises quien miraba fijamente la pantalla del monitor.

"Lejos del hecho de que una nación ajena haya realizado este ataque, hubieran tenido mucho cuidado de no dejar indicios de su presencia," continuó mientras presionaba una tecla que reproducía el misterioso mensaje – únicamente se escuchaba un chirrido agravado seguido de un dialecto inaudible y desconocido – "el grado de encriptado es demasiado alto para descifrarlo con sólo fórmulas al azar. Ni siquiera nosotros contamos con dicha tecnología para realizar tal cosa."

Ambos varones estaban de acuerdo con el argumento de su compañera. Hasta donde tenían conocimientos ningún país u organización poseían los medios para dejar una grabación tan compleja que superaba los estándares en informática; inclusive, se había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de un virus informático pero ya lo hubieran aislado para analizarlo o eliminarlo de raíz.

"La única manera de poder resolver el encriptado sería tener a nuestra disposición una señal que se le asemeje o que tenga la misma secuencia de programación. Sin embargo, habría que esperar a que vuelvan a cometer las mismas acciones en un escenario distinto."

Orange Hill y Kodak se miraron entre sí intrigados ante la propuesta de su compañera de equipo - que debían admitir sonaba descabellada si implicaba esperar a otro _ataque_ por así decirlo – pero conocían a Moon Dancer de toda la vida literalmente; y si algo la hacía sobresalir de los demás era su manera de deducir y resolver problemas demasiados complejos en un lapso de tiempo bastante corto. Y ellos confiaban en su criterio.

Ahora la interrogante sería **cuándo** volvería a ocurrir lo mismo.

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones de un avión, en la zona de primera clase debajo de uno de los tantos asientos, una radio GPX se va separando en múltiples piezas que se van reacomodando mientras va adoptando la forma de un esquelético robot mediano con una cabeza de insecto y cuatro ojos azulados quien comienza a desplazarse por toda la nave en silencio en búsqueda de algo.


	4. Capítulo Tres

Luego de buscar en casi todas las secciones del avión y evitar ser visto por los tripulantes o por la seguridad el autómata mediano logró llegar al segundo nivel, el área del almacén donde también se halla el sistema operativo del vehículo.

En parte con ayuda de una aeromoza quien lo había tomado por una radio perdida, estando en su modo alterno, y lo dejó en uno de los estantes.

Fue fácil acceder al código de seguridad de la computadora principal, para el robot esta tecnología no estaba a su altura, revisando montones de archivos que guardaban relación con su objetivo. Adicionalmente estaba introduciendo a la memoria del ordenador un virus informático con el fin de estropear los sistemas de manera irreversible y borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia.

Celebrando la pequeña victoria, sus sensores le alertan sobre una fuente recién captada de uno de los estantes metálicos. El robot mira intrigado hacia una maleta plana, donde indicaba la señal captada.

Deja un dispositivo conectado al puerto del ordenador para que continúe la sustracción de la valiosa información mientras da tres pasos hacia el objeto de plástico. Remueve el cerrojo con un movimiento de sus dedos y abre la maleta encontrando un par de contenedores cilíndricos con serie de numeración grabada en la superficie de aluminio y un símbolo desconocido de igual manera.

A simple vista no parecieran importantes pero la máquina andante notó que la fuente captada era de energía familiar, aunque era algo débil, el cual no debía ser ignorado. Decide curiosear un poco más y con un movimiento de su muñeca gira la tapa del contenedor hacia abajo y adelante esperando a ver el contenido.

Tal vez este haya sido una suma equivocación para el robot ya que de repente una extraña luz comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo tal como si se estuviera electrocutando de una manera violenta.

No sólo eso. Del cilindro escapaban pequeñas chispas disparadas en toda dirección las cuales comenzaban a generar leves apagones dentro del avión, llevando a la desestabilización de éste.

Se podía escuchar los alarmantes gritos de los pasajeros desde el primer nivel pensando que el avión iba en picada a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

De alguna manera el autómata de cuatro ópticas logra sellar nuevamente el tubo, pero forzosamente, poniendo un pare al desborde de energía – e indirectamente estabilizando el avión – cayendo de bruces contra el suelo metálico. Sólo esperaba que estos humanos no se hayan percatado de su presencia.

* * *

Ya había transcurrido varias horas sin que algo novedoso sucediera. Una mirada curiosa se planta sobre la pantalla del computador. El asombro se refleja en su mirada.

"Oigan chicos, ¿están viendo esto?"

Kodak llama a sus compañeros de instituto quienes se suman a su hallazgo: una ventana se había abierto revelando una serie de ondulaciones que iba fluctuando constantemente bajo una misma sintonía.

"No puede ser. Presenta los mismos rasgos de la secuencia rescatada de la base de operaciones Saxon Front. ¡Esto es un nuevo encriptado!"

Los varones de Trottingham hacían esfuerzos por guardar la emoción ante este repentino descubrimiento. Era como si la Providencia hubiera escuchado la suposición de Moon Dancer y había decidido premiar su intuición sobre el asunto.

Pero no había tiempo para festejos. Moon Dancer comienza a sospechar de algo. "¿Pueden buscar el lugar de origen del Encriptado 02?"

"Déjame ver." Kodak triangula la ubicación donde se recibió la nueva señal. Lo que descubre acerca de la transmisión del satélite alarma al peli azulado.

"El satélite acaba de recibir la transmisión sobre una actividad que se está llevando a cabo dentro del ordenador del Fuerza Aérea-1. El sistema está siendo comprometido."

La de lentes se sorprende al oír que la fuente venía del avión donde se encontraba el mismísimo presidente, corrobora nuevamente la información de su compañero rastreando la señal del encriptado y lo que encuentra la deja consternada.

Rápidamente llaman al oficial a cargo lo más pronto posible y hacen un breve diagnóstico de los hechos.

"Hay alguien, o algo, que está sustrayendo archivos sumamente confidenciales de la base de datos del avión presidencial y al mismo tiempo están descargando un virus.

¡Sea lo que sea está consiguiendo lo que quiere y posiblemente se extienda hacia otros sistemas!"

"Entendido. ¡Que me contacten al piloto del Fuerza Aérea-1 en este mismo instante!" El oficial a cargo logra comunicarse con los pilotos de la nave solicitando la anulación del sistema de su ordenador.

Una vez obtenido su permiso cortan la transmisión a tiempo, esperando a que no se haya cesado la descarga de su base de datos. Pronto los demás grupos de investigación y analistas se sumaron al enterarse sobre la infiltración al avión presidencial mientras que los representantes de Trottingham comienzan a preguntarse qué fue lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

De a pocos el robot se estaba incorporando luego del percance – maldiciéndose de paso por haber abierto esa ridícula maleta – regresando a la computadora para ver el progreso de descarga e infección.

Se alteró al notar que el sistema se colgó de golpe y la descarga se su virus se canceló abruptamente. Cuando comprendió que ya no estaba conectada la red principal propinó un violento cabezazo contra la pantalla del ordenador, haciendo pedazos el aparato.

Pero no había tiempo para seguir maldiciendo. ¡Ya los humanos estaban conscientes de su presencia y era cuestión de minutos para que lo encuentren!

Hora de retirarse.

Luego de esperar a que el avión aterrice y de enfrentarse a varios guardias – de los cuales asesinó a cuatro – el del modo alterno GPX logra bajarse a través de los rieles de aterrizaje poniéndose a buen resguardo tras una pila de cajas ante la cantidad de patrulleros, vehículos suburbanos oscuros y ambulancias que rodeaban la nave.

A unos metros de distancia del Fuerza Aérea-1 se estaciona un patrullero Ford Mustang Saleen S281E, sin algún oficial que lo conduzca para sorpresa de los ojos curiosos si es que se dieran el tiempo de fijarse, el cual hace tres señales con las luces frontales hacia el autómata.

Aprovechando el tumulto, el robot logra escabullirse hacia el Ford Mustang sin que se den cuenta de sus movimientos. Lentamente el patrullero enciende los motores y se va alejando en dirección contraria hacia la carretera.

"¡Esos estúpidos intentaron matarme! ¡Por poco y hago explotar toda la vaina!" Exclamó el robot, todavía mostrando pequeñas fallas dentro de sus circuitos tras haber sido expuesto a la materia de luz.

"¿Exactamente qué sucedió?" Preguntó una voz inquisitoria proveniente del radio transmisor del Mustang Saleen. Su compañero le narró su actividad dentro del avión mientras se encontraba descargando la valiosa información y haciendo acotación de la rara materia de energía que había encontrado.

"Ya veo," comenta el auto policíaco, "al menos ya tenemos una pista que asegure el éxito de esta misión. Corriste con suerte esta vez, si no hubiera tenido que sacar la información de tu cabeza."

"Si es que terminaba muerto, claro. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"

"Por el momento regresamos. Hay que avisar a los demás sobre tu hallazgo y planificar el siguiente movimiento; no podemos seguir perdiendo más tiempo."

Dicho esto el patrullero sale de la carretera principal, acortando camino a través de las colinas y perdiéndose junto a su compañero en la oscuridad de la madrugada.


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

Decepción.

No existía otra palabra en todo el diccionario universal que exprese la impotencia y amargura presente en el grupo de Trottingham.

Se mataron toda la madrugada del miércoles que siguió al incidente dentro del Fuerza Aérea – 1 estudiando el diagnóstico secuencial del misterioso mensaje captado. No había duda de las similitudes que guardaba con la señal de la base Saxon Front, y también sobre quién pudo realizarlo.

Hicieron el intento de ingresar a la Sala de Juntas donde el Ministro Fancy Pants se encontraba en otra discusión con los altos mandos. El grupo de tres desestimó la teoría de un virus cibernético que pudo haberse infiltrado por obra de otro país ya que ninguno poseía la tecnología capaz de instalar un programa infeccioso y sustraer información sumamente clasificada en cuestión de segundos.

Lo que trataban de explicar en resumen era que una sola persona, o un grupo en todo caso, carecían del potencial para burlar uno de los sistemas de seguridad más complejos y protegidos de todo el mundo por su cuenta.

De hecho, Moondancer y sus colegas estaban convencidos que esto era obra de una suerte de máquina con pensamiento propio, por muy alocado que suene.

Sin embargo la breve charla no fue del agrado de los presentes, un par de generales comenzaron a tildarlos de orates, ni el Ministro de Defensa se encontraba con ánimos de seguir escuchando por lo que retiro al grupo de la sala con la siguiente advertencia: "Si tienen algo que sostenga sus fundamentos con gusto escucharemos. Caso contrario, si no dejan de decir incoherencias quedarán fuera del programa."

Nuevamente con el grupo, Moondancer observa los encriptados sin apartar la vista – sus dedos queriendo jugar con el teclado reproducir los mensajes ociosamente. Orange Hill comienza a inquietarse.

"¿Alguien más piensa que han estado desperdiciando nuestro tiempo a propósito? ¡Cómo es posible que se nieguen a un hecho verídico que ocurrió ayer!"

"Nuestra única evidencia consta de una señal producto de la invasión al sistema de seguridad del avión del presidente, nada más, y no contentos se robaron parte de sus datos.

Por supuesto que no quieren admitir que han sido comprometidos con tal facilidad y se muestran cerrados a cualquier otra explicación que no sea lo que sus mentes puedan procesar." Sentenció Kodak.

"¿Y si accedemos al contenido de las bases de datos por nuestra cuenta?"

La proposición de Hill llamó la atención de los otros dos: estaba hablando de hackear los encriptados como alternativa para llegar a los códigos de ambos encriptados.

En sí la idea era descabellada – ya que la ley prohibía tales acciones si el fin era descargar archivos con fines ajenos – pero la más viable para resolver el caso. El problema que ninguno sabía cómo.

"Podríamos hacerlo ahora mismo," respondió Moondancer para sorpresa de sus compañeros. Parecía que tenía otra idea cuando la vieron sacar una unidad de memoria de su bolso e introducirla al puerto del CPU y copiar los archivos a su memoria. "Quizás no sepamos cómo hacer el procedimiento debido, pero conozco a alguien que _sí_ puede."

Guarda el dispositivo en su bolso y hace una señal a los varones para que la sigan.

* * *

El taxi que transportaba al grupo de Trottingham los había dejado en la esquina de una manzana, específicamente frente a una casa blanca con puerta de madera y con el patio algo descuidado, donde Moondancer se acercó para tocar el timbre.

Quien los recibió era un viejo compañero de sus clases, Poindexter, quien no siempre recibía visitas, ni tampoco esperaba volver a ver rostros familiares. Los hizo pasar a la sala del comedor, notando que se encontraban demacrados – podía notarlo, debieron estar trabajando en algo importante por lo visto – sirviéndoles bebidas para calmar la sed.

"Lamento el desorden," acomodando pilas de libros lejos en una esquina y teniendo cuidado de no pisar el cableado que alimentaba una suerte de motor posicionado sobre la mesa, "he estado en la labor de fabricar un núcleo el cual, espero yo, tenga la autosuficiencia para abastecer toda una ciudad entera por lo menos veinticinco años.

Eso, y algunos programas independientes relacionados a informática."

"Y precisamente necesitamos uno de tus programas para resolver una cuestión."

El del corbatín verde arqueó la ceja al escuchar la solicitud de Moondancer, poniendo el ojo en la pequeña memoria que sacó de su bolso de cuero. Debió adivinar que necesitaban sus habilidades para acceder a un archivo fuertemente protegida.

Al inicio se negaba a colaborar con el grupo de su institución: una vez fue obligado a hackear múltiples cuentas al meterse por personas de mal vivir luego de ponerlos al descubierto queriendo robar una cuenta personal. Lo amenazaban constantemente con asesinarlo si no hacían lo que ellos le pedían hacer.

Fue después que en un operativo policial esos sujetos fueron aprehendidos y enviados a prisión por mucho tiempo; e igualmente Poindexter hubiese acabado pudriéndose tras las rejas si no hubiera sido porque esas tres personas – las mismas que tenía enfrente sentadas sobre su sillón – se las ingeniaron para mostrar su inocencia y sacarlo de tal lío.

Incluso si la experiencia le dejó un mal sabor a su vida, sintió que en algún momento ese favor debía compensarlo. Y había llegado ya.

"Bueno, da igual." Le pidió a Moondancer el dispositivo portátil para introducirlo al puerto de su laptop plateada. Se sorprendió al ver el contenido que guardaba, ¡la marca de signatura era realmente fuerte en estos mensajes! "Sólo por curiosidad: ¿de dónde bajaron esto?"

"De una computadora del Gobierno." Orange Hill contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha. El de lentes lo miró como si éste estuviera loco, debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto, antes de continuar le pusieron al tanto sobre la situación actual desde los ataques hasta la infiltración de la memoria del avión presidencial.

"En otras palabras querido amigo: podemos ir directamente a prisión de por vida por revelar esto." Sonrió Moondancer segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

"No estás inspirando mucha confianza que digamos." Poindexter ya se estaba preocupando acerca de la cuestión en la que se metió. Pero ya estaba trabajando – y era una deuda por saldar – por tanto, no hay marcha atrás.

"A ver: aplicamos el parche dentro del programa. Presionamos las teclas y…" El ambiente se mantuvo tenso por segundos, se podía sentir el aire cargado ante la expectativa del resultado final como si fueran a ver las calificaciones finales de una materia.

Un suave tintineo se escuchó en la pantalla de la laptop. Ya tenían acceso al contenido de los encriptados, los aplausos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

"No fue la gran cosa chicos. No hay nada que yo no pueda hacer con-"Poindexter observó la pantalla del aparato sorprendido, llamado la atención de los demás. "Oigan, deben ver esto."

Todas las miradas se pusieron en los múltiples archivos liberados del contenido de ambos encriptados: información totalmente clasificada sobre eventos del pasado, nombres claves de los cuales jamás habían oído ni visto en algún libro y un sinfín de paginaciones relacionados con lo que se describiría como actividad paranormal.

No entendían qué significaba todo esto, pero el grupo de cuatro quedaron tan absortos con esta nueva revelación que no se les ocurrió mirar por las ventanas, así se hubieran percatado de los patrulleros y vehículos blindados con la insignia de las fuerzas especiales que comenzaban a rodear el inmueble.

* * *

"La copia de seguridad de los mensajes fue recuperado. Los sospechosos ya se encuentran bajo custodia."

"Excelente," respondió el ministro Fancy Pants dirigiéndose nuevamente a su punto de reunión con los generales. Ni bien se le informó sobre el ausentismo del grupo que descubrió el segundo encriptado, y de enterarse sobre la realización de un duplicado de la fuente, ordenó que movilizaran las fuerzas del orden y los capturen lo antes posible.

No se iban a permitir correr más riesgos de los que ya de por medio apenas sí podían controlar. "Que los interroguen inmediatamente. Y cualquier cosa que digan avísenme inmediatamente."

"Yo creo que su medida fue un tanto precipitada, si me lo permite. Esos muchachos sólo se dedicaban a realizar su trabajo después de todo."

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia la fuente de la misteriosa voz, encontrando a un hombre de aspecto peculiar y vestido elegantemente sentado en la silla del ministro de defensa con una mueca divertida.

En qué momento ingresó nadie lo sabe, pero el individuo se levanta de su asiento y prosigue con su charla, "mi identidad no es de importancia en estos momentos, sólo vine porque ustedes se ven realmente necesitados y es por eso que estoy aquí envió para darles una mano.

Por lo visto no han logrado dar con una explicación fehaciente respecto a los incidentes de la base Saxon Front y la violenta infiltración al sistema del Fuerza Aérea – 1 durante la noche del jueves. Tienen suerte que el Señor presidente no se encuentre en estos momentos, literalmente está que echa espuma por la boca."

Los miembros del alto mando quedaron consternados ante la revelación por parte de este personaje. Se supone que esos detalles estaban totalmente clasificados y se aseguraron de brindar a los medios de comunicación cualquier otra información respecto al tema.

¡Cómo rayos fue que este tipo fue a enterarse de sus actividades!

"¡Ay vamos! No pongan esas caras, obviamente esta situación no iba a quedarse en secreto toda la vida. Lo único que quiero es brindar mis servicios a cambio de un intercambio de información y llegar a una solución rápida."

"¿Insinúa que vamos a colaborar con usted sin que nos brinde alguna información sobre su organización o cuáles son sus verdaderos propósitos así de simple?"

El extraño dirigió una mirada a la alterada almirante de guerra como si estuviera diciendo _'¡Pues obvio!'_ , cosa que no fue de muy agrado para la renombrada. Antes de que fuera a iniciar algún pleito, Fancy Pants ordenó mantener la calma y miró severamente al individuo.

"Mire, sea quien sea, como verá estamos ocupados y en un tema bastante delicado. No estamos para cualquiera de sus payasadas ni para estar brindando contenido prioritario. Mientras no se identifique por completo, ni diga de dónde viene, no colaboraremos con su exigencia.

Y si no desea que llame a seguridad, por favor lo invito a retirarse."

Sintiendo que no tiene nada más que hacer, el sujeto solo se encoge de hombros de manera desinteresada. "Entiendo, están algo alterados y no quieren escuchar razones," saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta y la deja sobre la superficie metálica de la mesa, "cuando decidan a tomarse las cosas con seriedad por favor llamen a cualquiera de estos números."

Con esto se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, extrañamente con una pícara sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "Por cierto, Señor ministro, tiene una llamada."

De repente uno de los asesores ingresa a la sala totalmente exaltado, audífonos en mano. "Señor, es una llamada desde Arabia Equestre. ¡Dice que es uno de los sobrevivientes del ataque!"


	6. Capítulo Cinco

_Temprano, ese mismo día_

A las faldas de una colina se podía apreciar un conjunto de estructuras establecidas alrededor de las ruinas de una antigua cultura, sus habitantes realizando sus actividades – ya sea atendiendo a sus negocios, atendiendo a su escuela o jugando cerca de un pequeño manantial – como siempre.

El sonido curioso de motor en marcha y una cortina de polvo que salieron de la nada comenzó a llamar la atención de los pobladores.

Repentinamente una camioneta militar saltó de la colina, yendo en picada a una velocidad desmedida y aterrizando forzosamente para retomar su ruta. Podía verse que estaba dañado por algunas manchas de quemadura sobre las puertas además de haber perdido parte del techo y el parachoques.

Como si hubieran sido arrancados de tajada.

Los lugareños vieron impactados cómo el vehículo se estacionó con una maniobra peligrosa a escasos metros de su ubicación. De éste empezaron a bajar un grupo de soldados que claramente se veían alterados y por las insignias cosidas a sus uniformes notaron que se trataban de tropas aliadas.

Se podían reconocer varios rostros, entre ellos a Soarin, Fleetfoot y a Spitfire quien lleva corriendo de la mano a un asustado niño.

"¡Pero si es Olive Palm! ¡Que alguien llame a Latif y Myrrhress!" Uno de los habitantes exclama tras haber divisado la grata sorpresa. Se habían enterado por los medios sobre el violento atentado a esa base militar y la enorme cantidad de fallecidos que había dejado.

Habían orado bastante para que el joven pudiera regresar a salvo al lado de su familia. Lo que todavía los dejaba consternados era la expresión en sus rostros y cómo Olive hacía señas con su brazo indicando que se alejen de ahí.

Su respuesta llegó cuando el cerro de arena que daba cobijo de los rayos del sol fue deshecho con un estremecedor golpe, del cual salió una figura cubierta por barro, polvo y fragmentos de tierra que salieron disparados como perdigón.

El viento removió la suciedad durante el aterrizaje, revelando una horrible criatura: un enorme escorpión mecánico con una cola que termina en arpón y garras de cuyo centro se asoman cabezas de proyectiles.

Las cuatro órbitas rojas de la criatura se posaron en dirección a la unidad de Spitfire que se batía en retirada. No duda en abrir las fauces de sus tenazas, disparando proyectiles en su contra con total inclemencia.

La primera ronda si bien no logró alcanzar a alguna persona, sí había impactado varios edificios así como viejos pilares. Los árabes ya tenían bien claro una idea de la situación: esta aberración, sea lo que sea, era un invasor y tenía intención de querer destruir todo a su paso.

Todo hombre y mujer que sepa cómo utilizar un arma salieron al frente de su aldea para encarar a la fuerte amenaza, el resto de los civiles – jóvenes, niños y ancianos – comenzaron a buscar refugio lejos de la lluvia de misiles.

La coronel llegó al centro del poblado, apartando a su pequeña compañía de los escombros y partículas de concreto que vuelan por doquier detrás de una casa. "Olive, escucha, debo regresar con mi tropa a pelear contra ese fenómeno. Busca un lugar dónde ocultarte, ¿dónde están tus papás?"

"¡Papá! ¡Mamá!" Olive Palm comenzó a llamarlos en medio del desastre. Los padres salieron presurosos respondiendo al llamado de su hijo, rodeándolo en un caluroso abrazo.

"Que el Altísimo se lo pague eternamente mi señora," agradece Myrrhess, la madre del niño, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"También yo. ¡Ahora váyanse de aquí!" Ordena Spitfire, asegurándose que la familia se aleje lo suficiente para que se pongan a salvo.

* * *

"Fleets, ¿para cuánto tenemos?"

"Catorce cartuchos cada uno, once cargas de lanzagranadas y cinco de misiles," responde la de cabello blanco agachándose para eludir otro impacto de proyectil enemigo, "ojalá aguantemos una hora a lo máximo."

"Hagamos que dure un poco más. No le demos el gusto a esa basura."

Mientras Spitfire acompaña a Fleetfoot en el frente ésta ordena a Soarin y Misty Fly atacar al flanco izquierdo; mientras que Blaze, Lightning Streak y High Winds cubrirían el borde contrario dejando a Sky Stinger y Vapor Trail en la retaguardia.

La batalla se volvía difícil con el correr del día. Incluso con el apoyo de los pobladores el grupo de Spitfire sentía que no estaban ocasionando ni el más mínimo rasguño sobre esa cosa.

Las balas rebotaban tras impactar contra las enormes placas de metal y ejecutaba maniobras para esquivar los misiles que iban dirigidos hacia él.

Soarin prueba ubicarse un poco más allá a la izquierda, cubriéndose tras un puesto del mercado, y observa que la bestia había bajado su brazo derecho dejando expuesto la cabeza.

Alista un misil apuntando hacia un punto entre el cuello y el torso esperando así acabar con esa cosa. De alguna manera – el capitán lo divisó muy tarde – la garra de la máquina apunta justamente donde se estaba ocultando y expulsa tres cohetes contra la construcción.

Otra fuerte explosión siguió después del impacto y el edificio fue llevado abajo.

"¡SOARIN!" Grita la coronela al ver con horror cómo el cuerpo del peli azul era enviado varios metros por el aire hasta chocar contra el suelo. Intenta llegar hacia su compañero caído pero una hilera de balas corta su carrera.

"¡Fleetfoot, cúbreme, voy a ir por Soarin!"

"¡Imposible! ¡Ese bastardo no deja de dispararnos!" Responde la mayor con total impotencia sin poder moverse de su puesto, observando cómo los defensores de la aldea eran abatidos sin oportunidad de protegerse.

Para empeorar la situación comenzaban a quedarse sin municiones y las barricadas estaban cediendo ante las constantes ráfagas de fuego. Por si fuera poco la gran mayoría de pobladores dentro de la zona todavía no habían evacuado – haciendo de ellos blancos fáciles si las defensas caían por completo.

"¡Coronela, mire!"

El llamado de High Winds hace que Spitfire, y los demás militares, alcen sus cabezas al cielo y divisan a un helicóptero V-22 Osprey verde helecho – con ranuras ámbar – descendiendo hacia su posición con rapidez.

De dónde vino o si los estaban buscando no lo sabían, ni les importaban, pero hubo un momento de alivio para las tropas sobrevivientes quienes no dejaban de hacer señas para que venga en su ayuda.

Repentinamente la calma se convirtió nuevamente en horror cuando notaron que la parte anterior del vehículo comienza a separarse en múltiples partes dejando ver el extremo de lo que aparentemente era parte de un cañón.

La peli fuego se queda inmóvil, ignorando los gritos de sus compañeros y la presencia del escorpión robótico. Le hubiera gustado realizar varias cosas cuando vuelva a casa: entre ellas tomar un trago junto a su equipo un viernes por la noche o pedirle perdón a su madre por desobedecerla cuando le prohibió enlistarse en el ejército.

Sólo cierra los ojos y espera a que los enormes cartuchos atraviesen su agotado cuerpo y la derriben por completo. El tronar de la cañonera del Osprey se hace escuchar en el ambiente; sin embargo, no impactó contra la carne como habían pensado que sucediera… Sino con la superficie metálica del escorpión.

Todos miran atónitos cómo el arácnido era enviado a volar unos metros luego de ser golpeado por cuatro disparos del supuesto helicóptero.

A continuación escuchan un sonido familiar proveniente del vehículo aéreo: el frente se dobla hacia la parte posterior que permite a las alas principales retraerse y comenzar a formar un enorme torso del cual emergen dos piernas, que aterrizan sobre la superficie arenosa; del cuerpo - con las partes aun desplazándose – salen un par de brazos con las hélices menores sobre sus muñecas y terminando con la cabeza cubierta por una suerte de casco verde y ópticas azulinas.

Un nuevo ser robótico de diez metros de alto había nacido a partir del V-22 Osprey y encarando al escorpión metálico, el cual ahora se mostraba alterado porque lanzó un furioso graznido en contra de éste. No sólo eso, sino amplió el armamento de sus garras abriendo fuego contra el gigante verde.

El del modo alterno Osprey responde el ataque transformando una mano en una cañonera y desde su antebrazo izquierdo arremete con una ametralladora pesada. Ambos contendientes expulsan grandes cantidades de municiones, esquivando los impactos de proyectiles con maniobras peligrosas y recargando al instante.

Ahora era el escorpión quien comenzaba a desesperarse. Sus balas no eran lo suficientemente grandes como para lastimar al V-22 y ya había recibido cuatro disparos más que lo obligan a retroceder.

Spitfire observa incrédula el combate entre máquinas tratando de procesar lo ocurrido tan repentinamente. Nuevamente es sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Fleetfoot.

"¡Jefa! ¡¿Escuchaste una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo?!"

"Ni una vaina."

"¡Urgh! ¡Te estoy diciendo que un adefesio salió de la nada, está atacando al otro adefesio por alguna cuestión que desconocemos y tú aquí cómo idiota! ¡¿Cuáles son tus órdenes?!"

La coronela reacciona al instante y echa una mirada rápida al escenario, buscando dentro de sus bolsillos encuentra su celular – un poco estropeado por tanto accidente – consiguiendo una idea.

"Ayuden al verde. No sabemos de dónde vino, o quién lo envió, pero claramente nos está protegiendo; lo menos que podemos hacer es proporcionar fuego de apoyo. Que Blaze y Lightning Streak saquen a Soarin y a los demás heridos lejos del campo.

¡Que los demás se muevan y partan al otro a la mitad!"

"¡SÍ SEÑORA!" Acataron la orden de su líder al unísono. Mientras las tropas contraatacaban al arácnido de metal, Spitfire presionaba varias teclas de su celular esperando que su llamada llegue a su destino.

* * *

Los presentes dentro de la sala de juntas observan con conmoción y asombro las imágenes recogidas por un satélite explorador que mostraban la contienda entre dos seres robóticos en medio de una aldea, a su vez confirmando la presencia de tropas que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Saxon Front.

"¿Cuál es el portaaviones más cercano a su posición?" Pregunta Fancy Pants sin apartar su mirada de las pantallas con gran consternación.

"Me parece que está el 'Somnambula', señor."

"Pues que manden sus cazas y un grupo de rescate a las coordenadas de la batalla en el menor tiempo posible. No podemos asegurar que nuestras fuerzas estén a salvo con esas cosas presentes."

"¡En seguida, señor!"

* * *

"¡Fleetfoot! ¡Ya me contacté con el Pentágono! ¡Van a enviar refuerzos!"

"¡Ya era hora! Porque se me acabaron los cartuchos" Contesta aliviada la de gafas púrpuras poniéndose a buen resguardo junto a Vapor Trail y Misty Fly quienes también habían agotado sus municiones. El arácnido estaba perdiendo más terreno a medida que los tiros del de modo alterno V-22 se intensificaban.

Hacía unos instante burló a la máquina verde con un misil distractor aprovechando la oportunidad de excavar un túnel con la idea de atacarlo por detrás; al comienzo parecía haber funcionado, generando daños en la espalda de su oponente, pero éste logró desquitarse tomándolo por la cola azotando al artrópodo contra varias columnas de piedra y enviándolo nuevamente fuera de la aldea.

Un disparo certero logra desestabilizar al escorpión metálico seguido dos hileras de explosiones de proyectil que generaron una cortina de polvo y viento. El ataque cesó tras varias horas de lucha, aunque se percataron que el agresor había escapado por otro túnel, pero gravemente lastimado porque un pedazo de su cola fue lo único que había dejado atrás.

Ya se ponía el sol en el horizonte, el grupo se acercó presurosamente hacia donde se encontraba Soarin – un temor único comenzaba a generar un nudo en sus gargantas. Volvieron a la calma al ver que su capitán comienza a abrir lentamente los ojos, todavía adolorido por el golpe y las quemaduras.

"Uh… chichos… ¿le ganamos?... ¿o acaso estamos muertos?" pregunta Soarin con torpeza.

"Claro que no loco. De verdad ganamos."

Contesta Fleetfoot colocando una mano sobre el hombro del peli azulado. Mientras le cuentan lo que acababa de ocurrir, Spitfire se acerca hacia el gigante verde quien se quitaba varios fragmentos que habían quedado incrustados en su torso y espalda.

Ve en el antebrazo del robot en donde quedó grabado **5PR1NG63R** , supuso que ese era la marca de serie de su modo alterno, y cruza mirada con eso. Con **él**.

"Oye... um…" Dice con un poco de tropeza, "... muchas gracias. De veras, te lo agradezco. No tengo idea de lo que eres pero salvaste muchas vidas el día de hoy."

El robot parece no entender una sola cosa de lo que la mujer le había dicho, Spitfire asumió que no entendería su lenguaje. Hasta que de su propia boca la máquina contesta: "No es nada. Es parte de mi deber proteger a los que se encuentren necesitados."

La mente de Spitfire estaba a punto de reventar.

¡Habló! ¡Esa cosa le habló como si se tratase de otro ser humano común y corriente! Intenta realizar un sin fin de preguntas pero el gran autómata emprende una rápida huida y en el aire se transforma de vuelta a su modo helicóptero. La líder del grupo observa cómo el Osprey se pierde a lo lejos con el fin el atardecer.

Poco después llegaría el grupo de rescate y un fuerte contingente poniendo a buen resguardo los heridos y a los habitantes del pueblo. Los sobrevivientes de la base militar esperarían salir de una pesadilla y regresar a sus hogares; pero desconocían que este apenas era un comienzo para algo grande.


	7. Capítulo Seis

Las suaves brisas del viento mueven las hojas que cuelgan de los árboles en una tarde tranquila.

En el pórtico de una casa a lo lejos se aprecia la figura de una persona – una mujer a mediados de sus sesenta años, blusa color melón, pantalones azul oscuro y un bonito collar de perlas blancas alrededor de su cuello – reclinándose sobre una silla de madera y un libro en mano.

El aire desplaza ligeramente un mechón de su cabello naranja y rojizo. Stormy Flare se encuentra en su lectura de la tarde como parte de su pasatiempo cuando deja a un lado los quehaceres de su hogar.

Sin embargo la lectura, lejos de relajarla, no merma el temor que a cada segundo se incrementa dentro de su corazón. Recuerda que estaba en medio de una conversación en línea con Spitfire como siempre en estos últimos años.

De cómo iba de su salud, el trabajo, los compañeros y un par de bromas entre madre e hija. La Sra. Flare aún no se acostumbraba a esta clase de charlas a través de la pantalla de una computadora.

También recuerda que Spitfire le iba a decir sobre la fecha de su retorno, pero sucedió que se generó la interferencia y la voz de su hija se escuchaba entrecortada e inentendible. La pantalla congelada también.

Pensó que dentro de las siguientes horas se restablecería la línea y ver de nuevo a Spitfire. No sucedió como había esperado.

Una terrible sensación se acrecentaba en su corazón – lo presentía. Por desgracia sus temores infundados se volvieron realidad cuando timbraron al teléfono de su casa y su vecina le avisó que prenda la tele y lo ponga en las noticias.

* * *

" _Cerca de las ocho de la noche ocurrió un atentado a gran escala dentro de las instalaciones de la base militar Saxon Front, ubicada en la zona fronteriza entre los países de Arabia Equestre y Q'ardhish._

 _El centro de operaciones del Ejército, que venía operando desde hace quince años y que albergaba un total de seis mil militares entre nacionales y aliados, recibió un ataque sorpresivo de origen desconocido. Se estima que las pérdidas humanas bordeen casi el total de los presentes en la zona._

 _El Ministro de Defensa Fancy Pants está dando una conferencia de último momento respecto a esta cobarde ofensiva. El señor ministro asegura que se redoblarán los esfuerzos en la búsqueda de algún sobreviviente mientras se procede a las investigaciones respectivas._

 _Estaremos al pendiente con el siguiente informe."_

* * *

En aquel instante Stormy Flare sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y todo en su entorno se oscurecía por completo. De cómo logró pasar esa noche no estaba segura, solo le vino a la memoria los angustiados rostros de sus vecinos quienes hacían lo imposible para mantenerla estabilizada – no hizo preguntas al respecto.

Desde entonces solo pensaba en Spitfire. No tenía apetito, apenas se permitía descansar un rato y el intermitente calvario de nervios que repletan su mente.

Hasta el momento no había recibido noticias sobre el paradero de su hija. Escuchó por la radio que la base había sido arrasada por completo, quedando únicamente escombros humeantes y trozos de chatarra deshechos. Ninguna señal de vida.

Con tal solo pensar en ello le generaba una fuerte migraña. Cierra su libro y se pellizca el puente de la nariz esperando a que se le vaya por arte de magia.

¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar su ya cansado cuerpo? Ni en todos sus años de servicio en la Fuerza Aérea le hubiera preparado para enfrentar esta clase de escenario.

Fue entonces que escuchó el rodar de las llantas haciendo contacto con el pavimento. Tres camionetas suburbanas oscuras se estacionan linealmente frente a la casa de la Sra. Flare. Uno de ellos presenta grabada sobre la superficie de la puerta la insignia de las Fuerzas Armadas.

De nuevo la angustia inunda su pecho a medida que sus miedos amenazan con volverse verdades. No quería aceptar el hecho que Spitfire pudiera haber muerto en el asalto, pero la presencia de los tétricos vehículos estaba lejos de mostrarle lo contrario.

Lo peor del caso sería encarar dicha posibilidad estando por su cuenta y con su demacrado estado de ánimo. "Dame fuerzas Dios," musita para sí sola preparándose para recibir la mala noticia.

Uno de los autos abre su puerta. La suela de una bota toca la superficie de la vereda seguido por el otro par. Seguidamente se abre la puerta posterior del cual van bajando más tropas así como en los otros dos.

La primera persona que descendió del vehículo carga una maleta de equipaje en hombros, su aspecto era la viva imagen de Stormy Flare pero mucho más joven y ojos color ámbar. Sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada triste reflejada en su rostro.

"Hola mamá."

Stormy Flare no piensa en nada. Corre presurosa y toma a su hija en un fuerte abrazo. Spitfire siente cómo todo el cuerpo de su madre tiembla desesperadamente mientras ahoga sus llantos sobre su cuello; responde con un cálido abrazo y acariciando sus canitas doradas. Dos líneas de lágrimas recorren sus mejillas.

El grupo de tropas no deja de presenciar el tan anhelado reencuentro de madre e hija, Soarin limpia sus lágrimas con un pañuelo que sacó de sus bolsillos mientras Fleetfoot le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a manera de tranquilizarlo.

Habían tantas cosas que contar hoy, y en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos y a todas!**

 **Muy buen día y un feliz año 2019. Deseo que comiencen con ganas en este venturoso año. Sé que algunos les estará sorprendiendo el repentino recorte de algunas partes de la trama de "Equestria Girls:Transformers".**

 **La razón de tal acto fue que en realidad no estaba yendo al punto con la trama - mi buen amigo Fenixyz me lo hizo notar y sugirió que las partes donde se muestran los militares y a Moon Dancer los publique en esta historia. El fic es tu trabajo también, como parte de su idea.**

 **Solo que esta trama será muy corta. Un capítulo más para que termine y luego continuaré con la historia principal. De todas maneras veré cómo lo puedo mejorar para que ambas partes tengan lógica.**

 **Saludos y éxitos en lo que hagan.**


	8. Capítulo Siete

Entre sorbos la joven coronel va tomando la taza de porcelana con té tibio que Stormy Flare le había servido para beber. Cómo había extrañado estar cómoda dentro de su hogar al lado de su madre.

El resto de los integrantes del grupo sobreviviente de la base militar se habían acomodado en varias sillas y en el sillón de la sala, siempre cerca de Spitfire.

Estuvieron conversando un rato sobre las cosas que había estado haciendo la Sra. Flare en casa mientras su hija se encontraba luchando en el frente junto a sus compañeros. Hasta Soarin hizo un par de bromas sobre las heridas obtenidas durante sus misiones.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo las tropas se mostraban preocupados como queriendo decir algo desde el comienzo pero no podían hablarlo. Stormy Flare ya lo había notado – no era ingenua - y sabía que no le iba a agradar lo que su hija le tenía que decir.

"Cielo, dime la verdad, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá? ¿Quién hizo esto?" Le pregunta a Spitfire. Stormy Flare observó que la peli fuego presentaba cortes en su rostro y en la frente – cubiertos por vendajes – además de mostrar signos de quemadura en el cuello y sobre su mano izquierda.

"Honestamente no sé por dónde empezar, mamá." Responde la coronel con algo de torpeza. "Todo fue tan inesperado y ridículamente inverosímil. Apenas hubo resistencia cuando Saxon Front se encontraba bajo ataque."

"¿Y qué hay de los aliados? ¿No pudieron ir en su rescate?"

"Cortaron las líneas antes del ataque. Lo habían planeado con anticipación. Hasta donde sé el General de Brigada Warhawk realizó varios intentos por contactar a las bases más cercanas a nuestra posición pero fue en vano."

Spitfire añadió también que las tropas aliadas que se encontraban ese día sucumbieron de igual manera a excepción de Olive Palm. Aun así Stormy Flare todavía no obtenía respuestas sobre la identidad de los agresores. Lightning Streak se adelanta a ello.

"Sra. Flare, si me lo permite, déjeme mostrarle algo." Coloca su laptop sobre la mesa de estar, abre la pantalla y reproduce un video que muestra el momento exacto de la pelea entre el escorpión mecánico y el robot del modo alterno Osprey V-22 a las afueras del pueblo.

La expresión reflejada en el rostro de la señora tras contemplar el video era algo que los militares habían estado esperando. Stormy Flare mira a su hija de tal manera que inclusive ésta tuvo que encogerse un poco.

"Spitfire, ¿qué significa esto?"

Spitfire había hecho la misma pregunta, hacía horas atrás. Y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho.

* * *

" _¿Me pueden decir qué significa todo esto?" Preguntó molesta Spitfire._

 _Se suponía que el avión donde se encontraba su equipo los debía conducir al aeropuerto de Fillydelphia y de allí tomarían sus vuelos respectivos hacia sus hogares._

 _En vez de eso el transporte aterrizó en la pista de un aeródromo, al costado de un complejo estructural de operaciones en medio de la foresta– ¿acaso una base militar secreta?_

 _Fueron recibidos por un sujeto con bigote café y gafas azul oscuro en terno junto a varios individuos vestidos de igual manera y algunos con trajes de asalto. Algunos de ellos presentaban el símbolo de un cubo cosido sobre las prendas._

 _Los subieron a camionetas suburbanas que se dirigieron hacia el interior del edificio y después fueron conducidos a un ambiente aislado. No les tomó tiempo para deducir que se encontraban en un interrogatorio._

" _No está en posición de realizar preguntas, coronel. Le pediría que por favor guarde la compostura."_

" _¡Pero qué mierda! Apenas si logramos salir con vida luego de haber sido atormentados en ese descampado, sin comida, sin agua, viendo cómo unos animales masacraron a nuestros camaradas._

 _¿Y todavía tiene la flema de venir a decirme que me calme luego de que prácticamente nos hayan encerrado en esta pocilga? ¡Váyanse al infierno!"_

 _Solo se oye la brusca respiración de una frustrada Spitfire en el ambiente. El mismo sujeto que los puso en aislamiento, aquel que los recibió al comienzo, se pronuncia nuevamente a través de los parlantes._

" _Somos conscientes de las penumbras a las que usted y su equipo tuvieron que ser sometidos. Y también somos conscientes de las pérdidas sufridas en Arabia Equestre," continuó, "pero esta situación abarca más allá de un puñado de hombres y mujeres fallecidos. Ese evento no es más que uno de tantos que ya se dieron y ponen en riesgo la vida de millones de personas en este planeta._

 _En parte, esta es una de las razones de su presencia en nuestras instalaciones el día de hoy."_

 _Las agotadas tropas ya tenían una idea sobre hacia dónde quería llegar ese tipo. Nadie les asegura que los dejarán salir con vida en el peor de los casos._

 _Sería Fleetfoot quien hable esta vez. "Mire, aun no nos dicen quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren. Si esto es una clase de mal chiste, no está funcionando. Si se trata de una amenaza, tampoco está funcionando._

 _Lo que_ _ **sí**_ _le puedo prometer será que les partiremos sus caras, si no los matamos antes, escaparemos de este lugar y contactaremos a nuestras autoridades para que vengan y los encierren de por vida. Es más, llamaremos al Presidente de ser necesario."_

" _Yo digo que podemos comenzar por ahorrarnos esa parte, mayor." Llamó una voz desde el otro lado._

 _Inmediatamente la pantalla se enciende mostrando al hombre del terno de pie junto al Ministro de Defensa con su personal siempre al resguardo de su persona._

" _Y le aseguro que vengo en representación del señor Presidente," continuó Fancy Pants, "al igual que esta gente._

 _Veo que todavía se muestran incrédulos, así que es momento de revelar la identidad de esta organización. Puede proceder, Agente Clip."_

" _Entendido."_

 _El ahora identificado agente presiona un par de teclas del panel de control abriendo la puerta del cuarto. Los ocho soldados cruzan al siguiente ambiente encontrado con sorpresa dos niveles de plataforma repletos de computadoras, sistema de comunicación y rastreo con tecnología de punta, y un sin número de personas trabajando incesantemente._

 _Grabado en el suelo se aprecia un enorme símbolo de un cubo – el mismo que vieron sobre la ropa de esos sujetos – el cual se le añadió un lema escrito en latín alrededor de éste._

" _Como podrán ver nos dedicamos a la investigación, detección y prevención de elementos ajenos a lo conocido. Enfrentamos las potenciales amenazas que provienen fuera de este mundo. Y me atrevo a decir que también de esta realidad."_

" _¿Y por fuera de este mundo se refiere a lo que vimos en el desierto?" Pregunta Sky Stinger, todavía confundido ante tanta información. Aunque era obvio que en cualquier segundo iban a tocar el tema acerca de los autómatas._

" _En parte sí. Y pido su total atención a lo que voy a narrar en estos momentos." Le contesta Clip._

 _Durante las siguientes horas el agente comienza a narrar acerca de los eventos ocurridos en el pasado que conllevaron a la fundación de este grupo gubernamental, el historial de actividades que se llevaron a cabo desde entonces hasta los eventos recientes._

 _También habló acerca de los sucesivos ataques acontecidos en los últimos cuatro años. En total fueron cerca de veinte bases militares e investigación que fueron destruidas de manera sistemática y premeditada, con Saxon Front sumaban veintiuno._

 _¿Y en qué se basaron para llegar a tales conclusiones?_

 _Abrieron los archivos conteniendo mensajes encriptados en un lenguaje poco conocido, los mismos que fueron recogidos del extinto centro militar y del Fuerza Aérea-1, que fueron decodificados gracias a la intervención de un grupo de jóvenes de manera aislada._

 _Del paradero de dichas personas no quiso decir. Solo se limitó a reproducir los mensajes. Comenzando con el de Saxon Front._

/" _ **Recopilando información de la base de datos... Eliminando archivos obsoletos… Texto con potencial conexión hallado. Comenzando aislamiento…"/**_

' _¡CORTEN LA ENERGÍA!'_

' _¡NO SE PUEDE SEÑOR! ¡EL INTERRUPTOR SE HA ATASCADO!'_

/" _ **No interfieran. Debo encontrar pistas que me conecten al paradero del Cubo-"/**_

 _ ***SEÑAL PERDIDA***_

/" _ **¡NO! ¡La base de datos recopilada se perdió completamente! ¡Pagarán esta insolencia con sus vidas!"/**_

 _ **[FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN]**_

 _Los presentes pudieron escuchar los últimos momentos de vida del General Warhawk y su personal antes de que sus gritos fueran apagados con el tronar de un impacto al término de la transmisión._

 _Después tocaría reproducir el encriptado recogido del avión presidencial._

/" _ **Ordenador principal localizado y en funcionamiento. Comenzando a anular código de seguridad y después los archivos."/**_

 _ ***Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click* *Click***_

/" _ **¡Perfectoperfectoperfectoperfecto! Más rápido sustraigo la información, más rápido podremos llegar a la Chispa Suprema. ¡Dejaremos este planeta hecho un basurero!/ *Risas***_

/" _ **¿Huh? ¿Qué es esto?"/ *Interferencia* /"Contenedor N° 130-620-13 está mostrando una fuente débil." *Destapando la tapa* /"Aumenta gradualmente en segundos, ¡se asemeja a nuestra señal de energía!"/**_

 _ **/Pero qué-"/ *Interferencia* /"¡AAAARGH! ¡Me quema! ¡ME QUEMA LOS CIRCUITOS!"/ *Interferencia* /¡Esto es demasiado! ¡DEMASIADO PODER¡"/**_

 _ ***Sistema de vuelo desestabilizándose* *Alarma activándose***_

 _ **[FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN]**_

 _No hacía falta decir que los supervivientes de Saxon Front estaban más allá de su asombro y consternación. Aunque el agente Clip refirió que estos encriptados fueron los más recientes que habían recogido hasta el momento._

 _Mostró un tercer audio – de hace dos años – el cual muestra una conversación más fluida entre dos organismos que por su tono debían ser mecánicos. Y de una terrible revelación._

/" _ **Reporte de la misión."/**_

/" _ **Dos centros de inteligencia y un cuartel general de Yakyakistán destruidos. Además de arrasar con una base en Mustania que se encontraba oculta a los radares."/**_

/" _ **¿Y qué me dices de los humanos presentes?"/**_

/" _ **No los tocamos, momentáneamente. Hacemos lo posible por pasar desapercibidos según el protocolo establecido."/**_

/" _ **Y así debemos seguir manteniéndonos hasta el día en que tengamos en nuestras manos la Chispa Suprema para poder arrasar con estas pestes. Ya están comenzando a discutir entre ellos, saben que estarán vulnerables si eliminamos todos sus medios de defensa. Quizás conquistemos el planeta mucho antes de lo planeado."/**_

/" _ **Más vale que así sea. Te recuerdo que esta misión y el esfuerzo es únicamente para nuestra causa, no porque la equestriana lo dice."/**_

/" _ **Ella sólo es el apoyo adicional que nos brinda la ventaja que tenemos sobre los humanos. De todas maneras me encargaré de ella en su debido momento, es muy ambiciosa y aun no muestra pruebas físicas de su Elemento de la Armonía."/**_

/" _ **No vaya a ser que ya lo tenga en su poder y sólo está esperando el momento para volverse en nuestra contra. Como sea, ya fije coordenadas hacia el siguiente objetivo, en el norte."/**_

/" _ **Excelente. Pongámonos en marcha."/**_

 _ **[FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN]**_

 _Las dudas estaban despejadas al término del encriptado. Sólo había un término que resume la problemática reciente._

" _Invasión." Senteció Clip con su tono monótomo. "Ya prepararon el terreno con anterioridad en colaboración con esta tercera persona para librar una guerra a gran escala. Lo bautizamos **'Proyecto Genocidio'** basándonos en la intensidad de sus actos y a la finalidad de sus planes."_

 _Pero eso no significaba que se quedarían de brazos cruzados. La gente de Spitfire pudo sobrevivir no solo a uno, sino a dos feroces asaltos por parte de esas máquinas. Sabían cómo operan y también tenían una idea de cuáles eran sus fortalezas y debilidades._

 _Esa era la razón por la que fueron llevados hasta un lugar desconocido y ante una organización ajena a ellos. Tendrían a su disposición todo el armamento necesario y el equipo más actualizado para hacer frente a esta amenaza y la oportunidad de defenderse._

 _La decisión la tomarían ellos, pero debían estar seguros de tales decisiones y a la brevedad posible. Esto era serio y el tiempo corre._


	9. Epílogo

_**(P.V. SPITFIRE)**_

 _Con las palabras más adecuadas que vienen a mi mente le relato a mi madre de principio a fin el inesperado encuentro que tuvimos con esas personas y tras conocer la verdad en relación a los sucesos de estos días._

 _Mamá parece histérica al comienzo, pero capta la idea de la situación y lo comprende. Más para su agobio._

 _Noto esa mirada de decepción mezclada con tristeza. No la había visto así desde que decidí enlistarme al Ejército por mi propia cuenta, aún a sabiendas que ella me lo prohibió por completo. Sé que no quería un destino similar para mí en base a sus experiencias._

 _Pero el deseo de poder servir a un bien mayor nació de mí y estaba determinada a realizarlo. Obviamente las cosas se pusieron difíciles desde que entré y desde entonces tuve que triplicar mis esfuerzos para lograr salir adelante en las condiciones más deplorables a las que fui sometida junto a mis hermanos en armas._

 _Aun así nunca dejé de pensar en mi madre y juré que regresaría con ella una vez que haya decidido concluir mis servicios. Solo que la venida de los extraterrestres cambiaron por completo mis planes._

 _Yo no busqué esa pelea. Fueron ellos quienes llevaron el conflicto a mi vida y la de los demás. Me ofrecieron la oportunidad de encararlos y de esa manera evitar la posible aniquilación de los humanos, no porque espero algún reconocimiento de ello ni nada de eso. Lo hago por el bien de las personas que me importan._

 _Le pido perdón a mamá por los malos momentos que le hice pasar en mi ausencia, por las decisiones que tomé y estoy tomando. Más reafirmo mi promesa de regresar con ella una vez que este nuevo enemigo haya sido derrotado por completo._

 _Mamá alza su mirada. Me mira a los ojos y pone su mano en mi hombro._

 _"No tienes por qué prometerlo. Yo sé que volverás, así como a tus colegas. Eres mi hija y tengo la seguridad de que a tu padre le hubiera gustado ver la mujer en que te has convertido," me dice con total orgullo._

 _Mi visión se pone borrosa – no recuerdo la última vez que sus palabras llegaron a tocarme en el fondo – y la recibo con un fuerte abrazo. Este no era un adiós, solo una breve despedida._

* * *

 _Los muchachos se despiden uno a uno de mamá, agradeciendo la estancia y la hospitalidad. Una vez más dejo el calor de mi hogar y abordamos los vehículos en dirección al lugar donde nos reuniríamos con otro agente, un colega de Clip que según me dice había estado siguiendo el rastro de los autómatas y del otro individuo – hasta donde sabemos se llama Sunset Shimmer._

 _Ayer éramos un grupo de soldados al servicio de la patria. Seguimos sirviendo a la patria ahora como miembros del Buró de Investigación del Sector Siete en total secretismo._

 _¿En cuánto a nuestro misterioso amigo? A pesar que nos ordenaron tomar precauciones con respecto a los seres mecánicos y considerarlos como hostiles, sin importar a qué grupo pertenecen, estoy segura que regresará a ayudarnos en este conflicto._

 _Así como hay quienes buscan lastimarnos, también hay otros que nos protegerán. No estaremos peleando solos y cualquier otra ayuda – aunque venga de un agujero mágico – pues bienvenido._

 _Encendemos los motores y nos ponemos en marcha bajo el velo de la noche. Hacia el punto de encuentro._

* * *

En otro lugar, frente a un edificio ornamentado una luz comienza a emanar desde la base de la estatua de un caballo posicionado sobre sus patas traseras.

Un rápido destello colorido del cual emergen dos figuras que caen sobre el fino grass. Una adolescente de cabellos púrpura con un par de franjas rosado y lavando junto a un pequeño perro yacen inconscientes en el suelo; sobre la falda de la chica se ve bordado una gran estrella acompañada de otras más pequeñas.

El milagroso espectáculo pasa totalmente desapercibido en la oscuridad ya que no había nadie presente en los alrededores, excepto por uno.

Un viejo modelo de auto deportivo amarillo con franjas negras enciende la radio por su propia cuenta y comienza a enviar una transmisión.

* * *

 **Y así llegamos a la conclusión de esta historia que antecede a la trama principal.**

 **Sé que dije un capítulo atrás que lo terminaría en un único episodio, pero de nuevo vi que sería demasiado texto y decidí añadir otro capítulo. Ahora estaré trabajando en los capítulos de mi otro fic. Y de nuevo doy gracias a Fenixyz por la idea de esta trama y a las visitas.**

 **Cualquier crítica sea bienvenida. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
